Do Dreams Really Come True?
by GtotheAtotheBBY
Summary: Bella is having strange dreams and they all seem to have one thing in common.That one thing could mean the end of Edward and Bella's relationship! Things get really bad when these dreams start feeling real to Bella!
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N. I Hope You All Like It and Please R&R. This is the summer after new moon.)**

**Disclaimer - All Recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, but any others are mine and only mine.**

Chapter 1

"_Do Dreams Come True"_

Bella POV

_I woke up in Edward's arms. Ever since I went to Italy to save him things have been great. We've spent almost every waking moment together. _

"_I love you Edward," I whispered into his arm. _

"_I wish I could say I love you Bella," He whispered back. _

"_What?!" I yelled. _

_Then Edward did something I never thought he would do he got out of the bed and slapped me. I was so scared. I crawled to the corner of the room and Edward walked slowly toward me. He crouched down to eye level with me. At this point I was crying and gasping for air. _

"_It's not meant to be Bella," He said as he picked me up by my neck and threw me out the window. _

_I was lying on the ground under my window and I was in so much pain. Edward jumped out of the window and walked over to me slowly. _

"_Help, Help," I started to scream, but it was no use my true love is going to kill me. _

The next thing I knew I was in Edward's arms again, screaming.

"No,-gasp- No-gasp-," I was gasping.

"Bella shhh, what's wrong, shhh," Edward tried to calm me down. I realized he was holding me just like in my dream, it was déjà vu. I hopped out of bed and ran to the corner of my room. Edward walked over to my just like in my dream.

"Bella calm down. What is wrong? What happened," He asked cautiously.

"Nothing I just, I have to go," I cried. I ran downstairs still in my plain wife beater and baggy pants.

Edward stopped me before I could reach the door.

"Bella tell me what's wrong, now!" He demanded. Instead of answering I walked over to him and hugged him.

"I just had a bad dream, that's all," I lied.

"Okay! Well it's over now," He said reassuringly then proceeded to make me a bowl of cereal.

I ate quietly. I was reliving that dream over and over in my head.

"Do you want to come over to the house today?" Edward asked.

"Sure," I said inaudibly.

I finished eating and went upstairs to change. I changed into a pair of jeans, blue tank top, and white sneakers. I walked downstairs and didn't say a word. I was still shaken up. I hopped on Edward's back and he ran to the house. We were there in less than 2 minutes. We walked into the house hand in hand and were greeted by Alice.

"Hey Bella, what's up," Alice asked.

"The ceiling," I answered sarcastically.

"Jeez, what's up your butt?" she asked again.

"Bella's a little shaken up, because she had a bad dream this morning," Edward answered.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said while she laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Its fine," I answered.

"Edward, Carlisle needs to see you for a second. Bella you can wait in the living room," Alice called as she walked into Carlisle's office followed by Edward.

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Calm down Bella, it was just a bad dream," I said to myself. I lay on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

_I woke up from my sleep and the family was no where to be found. I walked up to Edward's room. I opened the door and was shocked to see Edward on his couch. He wasn't alone he was with a gorgeous blond vampire. They started kissing passionately and were about to go farther when I started crying loudly. Edward looked over and he didn't even look shocked. _

_He just said, "It's not meant to be Bella," and started kissing her again. _

"_No Edward," I cried as he picked her up and started kissing her deeper._

"_Why, Why," I cried and watched my love kiss someone else. _

"No please, don't do this," I yelled. I rose up from the couch and realized every member of the Cullen family was staring at me with curious eyes.

"Thank god, it was just a dream," I sighed with relief.

"Bella I've had enough, you have woken up screaming twice today now I want you to tell me what are these dreams about?" Edward yelled.

"Can I talk to Alice about it, please?" I asked. I thought she would understand since she saw things in her head all the time.

"Fine as long as you talk to someone," he answered.

"Please don't listen, either," I said as I walked up to Alice and Jasper's room followed by Alice.

**(A.N. What do you think? Please check out my other stories Love Isn't Fair and Old Friends when you have a chance!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A.N. I Hope You All Like It and Please R&R.)**

**Disclaimer - All Recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, but any others are mine and only mine.**

Chapter 2

"_What Does It Mean?"_

Bella POV

Alice sat down on her bed and I sat beside her.

"So Bella, What's wrong?" she asked me.

"I've been having these strange dreams. They seem so real though," I said shyly.

"What are they about?" she asked.

"In the first one Edward attacked me and in the second he cheated on me," I explained.

"It seems like they all have something to do with Edward hurting you in some way," she sounded like a therapist.

I then remembered something.

"In every dream Edward said "Bella, it's not meant to be" what if that is a sign we aren't suppose to be together, Alice," I started to sound frantic. Tears formed in my eyes.

"Bella shhh, calm down. Edward would never hurt you in those ways," Alice said.

"He did once," I snapped, then realized what I said.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that, I just-," Alice interrupted me.

"Bella I understand completely, Edward hurt you. That trust will take a while to develop again especially after all the things he said to you before he left," she comforted me.

"Thanks. The reason I wanted to talk to you is I need advice, one I don't know if I should tell Edward, two should these visions worry me?" I asked. She took a minute to think to herself then looked at me.

"Bella, I think you should tell Edward, and I don't think you should worry about these visions because I promise Edward will not hurt you," Alice said reassuringly. With that I left the room and walked downstairs.

Edward ran to my side, "Are you ready to go home?" he asked.

"Yeah, Bye everyone," I yelled to the Cullens.

I walked outside with Edward, he crouched down, and I hopped on his back. He made it back to my house in at least a minute.

"Do you want me to stay tonight?" Edward asked

"Sure, whatever," I replied dryly.

"I'll be back in about an hour," He said and then leaned down to kiss me on the lips I moved me face so that his lips kissed me cheeks. I gave him a weak smile then walked in the house.

I started cooking dinner for Charlie then I got really tired. I really didn't want to sleep but I couldn't help it. I walked to the couch and drifted into to dream land.

_I woke up and the food I was cooking was almost burnt. I ran over and turned the stove down. All of a sudden Edward burst through the door. _

"_Bella I can't control myself anymore," He stated. He then started walking towards me. I could see his sharp teeth. His eyes were full of lust, pain, and need._

_I walked backward as Edward followed me. I then hit something, a wall. I had no where to run and no where to go. _

"_Edward, please think about this. Don't do it. Control yourself. Don't do this to your family, or to me. I love you, I need you," I said frantically._

_Edward then was an inch away from me and said, "Bella, it's not meant to be." _

_He then bent down and bite my neck. _

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh,_ hhhhhhhhhhh," I screamed. The next thing I know I was on my couch being shaken by Charlie.

"Bella, what is wrong? Why are you scream-?" I cut him off when I hugged him. I just held on to him like a daughter holds a father. I was crying uncontrollably.

"I love you daddy. I love you so much," I cried through sobs.

"I love you too baby," He replied in a shocked tone. He was still shocked when I released him from the hug.

"Enjoy your dinner, I'm going to go to my room okay," I told him through sobs

"Okay sweetheart," he replied still stunned.

I walked up the steps. I hoped Edward wasn't there. I don't know what is going on but with each passing day being around Edward gets worse and worse.

Edward POV

I ran back to my house after watching Bella. She had another bad dream and Charlie woke her up. I wish I knew what these dreams were about. I really wanted to go console Bella but I had to get Alice to tell me what was wrong with Bella. I got to my house and walked inside.

"ALICE YOU TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH BELLA, NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

She then appeared in the living room with everyone else.

"Okay, Well, umm, alright-," she stammered

"ALICE!" I demanded.

"Okay, she's been having dreams about you-," I cut her off.

"What kind of dreams?" I asked.

"Can I please finish?" she asked annoyed. I nodded. She looked at every member of the family before she continued.

"The dreams are about you, ugh, hurting her," she stopped and examined my face. I was hurt beyond belief. No wonder she was acting so weird around me, she thought I was going to hurt her.

"She said in the first one you attacked her and threw her out the window and in the second one you cheated on her with some gorgeous vampire," Alice said slowly to keep me from going nuts. I was quiet then it shocked me what I did next.

"WHAT?! WHY THE HECK DOES SHE THINK I WOULD DO THAT," I roared as I took the closest thing to me, which happened to be a vase and threw it at the wall.

"One attack her, and two cheat on her. I would die before I hurt Bella. No women, vampire, or human could ever compete with Bella. I love her, I need her," I screamed.

I collapsed on the ground and I really wished I could have cried. I needed to cry. I hurt Bella when I left her and now she is so traumatized by it she is having dreams.

"Carlisle there is something else," Alice whispered.

"What Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella said the dreams feel real. Like she said she could feel the bruise on her neck and the impact of the attacks," Alice explained.

I then stood up, "I need to talk to her," I yelled before anyone could speak I was out the door to Bella's house.

Alice POV

"Wow," Rosalie breathed.

"Edward really did a number on her. She's having nightmares about him," Emmet exclaimed.

"I'm worried about the fact that she can feel the dreams," Carlisle added.

"You think someone may be influencing them?" asked Esme.

"Maybe. They don't sound like ordinary dreams. I think I should call Aro," Carlisle answered. With that he left the room and went into his office.

"I hope these dreams don't drive Bella farther away from Edward then she already is," I whispered to everyone else in the room.

(PLEASE R&R)


	3. Chapter 3

**(A.N. I Hope you all like it and Please R&R.)**

**Disclaimer - All Recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, but any others are mine and only mine. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **

Chapter 3

"_This Dream Can't Come True"_

Edward POV

I ran to Bella's house and climbed through her window. She wasn't there yet so I sat in her rocking chair. How could I be so blind to what was going on? Because of me, she was having nightmares. I might have scarred her for life. Then out of no where I heard the voice of my angel.

"Goodnight Ch-dad," Bella called down the stairs. She then opened the door and saw me. She jumped, "Holy Crow, Gosh Edward give me a heart attack, why don't you," she rambled. If this was under any other circumstances I would have laughed but I was still hurt.

"Bella I need to talk to you. I know you've been having nightmares about me doing things to you, and you have to know that I love you. I need you. I would never purposely hurt you, or cheat on you. I am so sorry I hurt you once, but I would die before I hurt you again," I said calmly looking at nothing but her eyes.

She stared at me for a second then she ran over to me and leapt into my arms.

"I know Edward, I know. Those dreams were just so real, I could feel the pain. I would wake up with tears. It was like it was happening. Like I never went to sleep. I love you. I'm just so scared to close me eyes. I don't want to think of you as the person that hurt me," she sobbed into my chest.

"I won't hurt you again, Bella. I love you. I need you," I said into her hair. She then pulled away from our embrace.

"I know and I want to believe it, but. . . The dreams are so real. I can feel the bruises and the pain as if it really happened. I love you, but I can't live with this fear," she stated frantically. Does she honestly believe I would hurt her? I would attack her? I would never do that.

"You do I would never hurt you?" I asked. She gave me a scared and worried look that said 'I don't want to answer that'. She looked at me for about a minute then walked into the bathroom. I could hear her crying and wished I could do the same. I walked over to her bed and sat down and broke into a fit of dry sobs. I wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. She was obviously frightened from these dreams. They made her see a side of me I never wanted her to see. A side that I didn't even know could be released on Bell. She was finally scared of me. Be careful what you wish for.

RING, RING, RING my phone started ringing.

"Hello," I said through sobs.

"Oh my gosh, Ed what's wrong with you?" asked a concerned Alice.

"Bella is scared to death I'm going to attack her and I don't know what to do." I answered through more sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I called to tell you Carlisle talked to Aro. Aro contacted this vampire with strange powers of dream interpretation. She's arriving tomorrow. You have to bring Bella over so she can meet with her," Alice explained.

"Okay Alice, I have to go. Bella will be out any minute," I said to her.

"Kay, bye Ed," Alice said.

Just then Bella opened the door and walked cautiously over to me.

Bella POV

I walked slowly over to Edward. I knew these were more that normal dreams. All I know is for the first time since I met Edward I was scared to be around him. I didn't know if these dreams would come true or not. Part of me didn't want to know.

"Alice called. She told me Aro sent a dream interpreter to us. She'll be here tomorrow to help you through this," he said to me.

"Okay that sounds good. I'm sorry about earlier. I don't want to think of you that way. I want to love you and be with you but I'm scared. I feel like the more I'm with you the better chance these dreams might come true. I love you. I always will," I explained calmly. I sat on my bed and cuddle in Edward's chest.

"I hate to say this but sleep, Bella, go to sleep," Edward whispered as he undid the cover and tucked me in. He then lay down beside me and started humming my lullaby. I tried to keep my eyes open and think about the day to come. The interpreter, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Charlie, and Edward. I wondered what she would tell me and if she will help me. My traitor eyelids then gave away and I slipped into a dream.

_I woke up to Edward kissing my neck. He then started kissing me and it felt nice. I knew what would come next him pushing me away like he usually does. But it was different he started kissing me deeper. Boundaries, what boundaries? I then realized I would have to breathe soon. I tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge he just kept kissing. _

_I tried to speak. _

"_I can't breath," I tried to choke out. It cam out as "I can bre". _

_I started to get dizzy. I need to breathe._

"_Edward please," I pushed out. I pushed him as hard as I could. He grabbed my wrists and I looked into his cold black eyes. I started getting light headed. My wrists were starting to turn bruise under his hands. _

"_It's not meant to be Bella," he whispered. _

"_Please-gasp-let-gasp- go," I tried to choke out. __He only gripped them harder. I thought they would break off. I started squirming trying to get away. _

"_Please_ let go," I screamed.

"Bella, it's okay. It was just a dream," Edward comforted reassuringly. I cuddle to him. He held me in his arms. He started to sweetly kiss my neck. Just like in my dreams. I jumped out of bed away from him. I ran to the corner of my room and collapsed to my knees. Edward looked at me and he looked hurt and worried. He walked over to me slowly.

"Stop stay away from me," I cried to him. He looked so hurt.

"Bel-," I cut him off.

"NO!" I yelled. He walked over anyway and pulled me to my feet. I shook and cried. I wanted to be away from me. He didn't care he pulled me to him and he held me to his chest. I didn't go back to sleep that night. I wished more than ever I could be a vampire so I wouldn't have to sleep.

"Edward I'm trying to love you, but it is getting so hard," I cried into his chest.

"I know baby, I know," he replied calmly.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**(A.N. I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I've been so busy! My brother's wedding was on Saturday and my birthday was Sunday!)**

**Disclaimer - All recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, but any others are mine and only mine. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (I wish I did but I don't)!**

Chapter 4

"_Dream Interpretations"_

Bella POV

Me and Edward were in his Volvo on the way to the Cullens to meet the dream interpreter. I hope she can help me understand this. I dozed off in the car into some kind of light sleep that kept me from having dreams. I was really tired because after last night I couldn't go back to sleep so I just laid there with Edward. Looking into his glorious topaz eyes. Suddenly Edward spoke before I could get deep in sleep.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired," I answered quietly. I pulled my hands up to my eyes and rubbed them.

Edward chuckled lightly.

"I'm also scared," I whispered honestly.

I was staring at my hands but I could tell Edward's head whipped toward me in surprise. I was still looking at my hands when Edward's pale hand eased over my thigh to grasp my left hand. He squeezed it tightly.

"What ever she tells us, it won't matter. I will always love you Bella. I can't imagine how these dreams must affect you, but I only wish I could endure the pain for you," he whispered. I looked up from my hands and looked into his eyes.

"I would never want that kind of pain for you. Feeling the one you love could hurt you even though you want so bad to trust they could never do that. The idea that they could is so strong it wont go away. The hurt is so vast, I would never wish that on you," I replied frantically.

"If anyone should go through that it should be my, Bella. I am the indestructible vampire," he finished with a smile at his last comment. He is so handsome when he smiles.

"True, true. Your also amazingly gorgeous and understanding. Not many guys would keep there psychotic, strange dream having, girlfriend around," I told him. He looked shocked. As he turned into the driveway.

"I can't believe you just said that, Bella. One, I'm not like most guys. Two, you're not psychotic, you're just having problems that are mostly my fault, and three, I am so lucky to have the _honor_ of being able to have you love.

"That is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. I love you," I exclaimed as he hopped out of the car and went to my side and opened the door.

He grabbed my right hand and I hoped out. We walked at human speed to the door, hands intertwined, and we were staring at each other. I loved when we were like this and I pray that we can stay this way.

Before Edward could even open the door Alice already had and pushed us inside. She pulled me away from Edward and into a huge hug.

"Bella, I am so sorry you're going through this," she whispered into my ear.

"It's okay thank you for your concern Alice," I replied. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch beside Edward. I finally spoke.

"When is this dream interpreter coming?" I asked.

"Surprisingly she was on a mission in Seattle, so she will be here soon. But, there is something I should tell you about her. Since she is a worker for the Volturi she-," he was cut off by the doorbell.

Alice hopped off the loveseat she shared with Jasper and ran to the door. I heard footsteps coming toward the living room and I was shocked at the beautiful vampire that was standing before me. She was prettier than Rosalie. She had long brown hair with blonde and red highlights and a killer body. Her cheek bones were high, her lips thick and full, and her eyes- Oh My God. Her eyes were crimson. She was a human drinker.

I started breathing really hard and I didn't realize I was squeezing Edward's hand until he poked me in my side. It didn't hurt him but he probably wanted to snap me out of it.

"S-so- rry," I whispered.

"It'll be okay," he whispered back.

Then the women spoke.

"Listen I am a busy woman and if I agree to help you, you listen, comprehend, and obey. Got it?" she asked. She was so intimidating. We all nodded our heads.

"Good! My name is Francesca and I'm an advanced form of a dream interpreter," she walked over to an empty chair and sat down.

"I will not tell you my life story and never will so get over it. The only thing you really need to know is how my power works. I look into a persons mind and can see what they have been dreaming about, tell you what it means and how to deal with it. One thing I will tell you is that when I was human I was a doctor and psychiatrist. So I know about interpretation. My power works better when the patient is asleep, but it isn't necessary.

Understand," she explained calmly like it was the simplest thing in the world.

She then got very quiet and she scanned the room she stopped when her eyes landed on me. She stared at me and got a mischievous look on her face. She stood up and glided over to me.

"Stand up human!" she demanded. I looked over at Carlisle and gave him a pleading look. He nodded. I stood up cautiously.

"I could kill you right know in the time it would take you to say "ow". But I guess that would be the Cullens joy," she then turned to Carlisle, "Is this little snack for me?" she asked.

Carlisle stood up, "No she is not, and Bella is part of this family. She is Edward's girlfriend," he told her proudly. I gave him a weak smile and he returned it with one of his own.

She looked shocked.

"Wow, I'm surprised," she exclaimed sarcastically. She then stepped close to me so our faces were inches apart. She looked into my eyes, bent down toward my neck, and breathed deep. She pulled away, "You smell very, appetizing, but I digress," she whispered. She then walked back to her chair.

A small growl emitted from Edward's chest.

"Oh don't get your thong in a twist. I won't kill your girlfriend, yet," she said to him.

I stood there shocked. I stared into space thinking about what just happened then came to my senses and sat back down.

"So, who is the person with the nightmares?" she asked. I carefully raised my hand.

"Okay," she exclaimed. "You," he pointed at Emmet, " Get me two chairs and set them across from each other in the center of this room!," she ordered.

Emmet got up, "Okay Frannie," he shouted.

She let out an evil hiss, "its Francesca," she sneered.

"Fine, Fine," he whispered as he left, he was back a minute later with two chair and set them up the way Francesca ordered.

She motioned for me to come o her and I walked over to her slowly.

"Let's go, I don't have all day. Besides I don't bite, much," she let a creepy yet musical chuckle. I reached her, he grabbed my hands and we sat down.

"Let the fun begin," she shouted.

**I need help! Does anyone have ideas on this story! I have an idea but it could use some work! Like I could make it Victoria centric or something else. Is there anything you would like me to put into it! Please tell me! I can't say I'll use it but if it's better than my idea I might and I'll dedicate it to you and give you credit. **

**Also, I like stories where Edward cheats on Bella (It's cruel, but gr8 drama) and I would like to know if I right it would you guys read it. I know it is overdone but I enjoy reading them so much, writing one must be fun!**

**Please read my other stories:**

**Love Isn't Fair**

**Old Friends**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A.N. So sorry! Writer's block sucks!)**

**Disclaimer - All recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, but any others are mine and only mine. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (I wish I did but I don't)!**

Chapter 5

" Bella's Epiphany"

Bella POV

Francesca sat down in one of the seats and I sat down in the one across from her.

"Okay Isabella, tell me about your dreams," she stated calmly. She was still holding my hands.

"In the first one Edward and I were in my bed and I told him I loved him and he said 'I wish I could love you' then, he slapped me and threw me out the window," when I finished I heard Edward growl softly.

I then continued, "He also said 'It's not meant to be Bella,'. I felt his hands on my neck and the impact of the fall. I felt the pain, it was so _real_," I whispered the last part.

Francesca watched me tell my story and she looked so different then before. She didn't look intimidating or mean she looked pained by my story.

"In my second dream, I was at the Cullen's house and there was this beautiful vampire kiss," I paused and held back a sob, "ing Edward. Then I started to cry, and he looked at me and said, 'It's not meant to be Bella' and started kissing her again," I wiped a tear from my eye and snuck a peek at Edward. He looked so defeated and sad. All the Cullens looked shocked, even Alice who already knew of my dreams.

"The third dream was a lot like the first. I was cooking some food for me and my farther when Edward burst threw the door. He said, 'I can't control myself anymore'. I backed into a wall and I knew Edward was going to hurt me, I tried to plead with him to stop but he just whispered, 'Bella it's not meant to be'. He bent down and bit my neck and I started to scream, then it was over," I explained to her.

"Wow, Carlisle was right. These dreams are not normal. The common element seems to be Edward doesn't love you"- she was cut off by a loud growl from Edward, but she shot him a death glare and he shut up.

"In each dream he says it isn't meant to be. That may be your subconscious's insecurities about your relationship. I have to do this for you Bella. You have to look inside your self and find what you're looking for. When you find it you'll be back," she explained.

I got very confused, and judging by the looks everyone else was giving her so were they.

"What are you-"she silenced me with when she but a finger to my lips and smiled.

She watched me for a moment then she pulled her hands away from mine and put them on the sides of my face. The tips of her fingertips were on my temples. She closed her eyes and all of a sudden I blanked out. The last thing I heard was, "What have you done to her."

I woke up in my bed. I was tired and didn't feel . . . . . right. I got out of the bed but knowing me I tripped and fell heading straight for my nightstand. I was waiting for the impact of the nightstand, but it never came. I realized it went right through my body. I put two and two together and realized I must be in my subconscious and that was what Francesca was talking about.

I walked out of my bedroom and into the hallway to find it wasn't my hallway. It was a long corridor with many doors. I opened the first door and walked in.

I saw Edward with me, but it wasn't really me. The girl he was with was me, but she had a toned body and was beautiful. Her hair was full of volume and she was graceful. It was an advanced version of me that I knew Edward deserved, and deep down he wanted. I got sick of the happy couple and left the room.

I walked to the next door and saw me crying. I recognized the scene it was me the day Edward left me in the woods. I watched the man I recognized as Sam Uley pick me up and take me back home. I heard myself mumble he's gone, he's gone over and over again. It was so depressing, I couldn't stand it.

I was starting to get scared because I didn't know what I was even looking for. I decided to just keep looking in these rooms. I opened up the next one and went inside. It was the meadow. It was Edward sitting in the center, looking more god like then anyone had the right to look.

"Bella I've been waiting for you," he said to me. I was silent, but I stepped closer to him.

"Please grace me with your beautiful voice," he begged.

"How do I get out of here?" I asked. It was rude but I was really creeped out. This was the first interactive room so I had to make use of it.

Edward's gorgeous smile faltered, but soon reappeared.

"Why do you want to leave so soon?" he asked.

"I'm supposed to find 'what I'm looking for'," I answered. I raised my fingers and made quotations marks in the air around what I'm looking for'.

He moved toward me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"And, what might that be?" he whispered in my ear. As he waited for my answer he nuzzled my ear and sniffed my hair. I thought about my answer and realized what I needed to do.

"Edward tell me you love me." He stepped back and put my face in his hands.

"I love you Isabella. More than anything, in this universe. You are the only person; human, vampire, werewolf, demon, or otherwise that I will ever need. Also, no one can replace you. I want you the way you are flaws and all," he said to me.

"I believe that, but there is something else I need you to prove to me," I told him.

"Anything, love" he answered.

"Come with me," I said and in a second Edward was in the water at the bottom of the cliff in La Plush. I was at the top of the cliff looking down at him. This Edward can break the treaty, because it is my head.

"You broke me when you left. One thing I need to restore with you, is trust," I said quietly, but I knew he could hear me. I stepped over the side of the cliff and fell.

The wind blew by me and then I slowed. I was in slow motion watching memories of me and Edward play all around me. I knew if he caught me, then that would somehow help me see that I could trust him.

I landed with a soft thud and looked at were I was. I was in the water and Edward was holding me up under the water.

"I love you Edward Cullen," I yelled.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes!"

We then shared a passionate kiss. I never wanted it to end.

"Bella, Bella, Wake up! Please wake up," someone was screaming. I opened my eyes and were then surrounded by all the Cullens and Francesca, who was still holding my head and rubbing my temples.

"Whoa!"

"Whoa, is right," mimicked Francesca. I guess she was with me in my subconscious watching.

I looked around and saw Edward, watching me with hurt eyes. I jumped up and hugged him. He was shocked at first then he just hugged me back. I pulled away from him and kissed him. Boundaries, smoundries, I just had a much needed epiphany.

I was interrupted with a loud 'Ahem'. I turned around and all eyes held happiness but also curiosity.

Francesca then approached me, "Did you discover what you needed to find?" she asked.

"I think so," I glanced at Edward then back to her, "I know so, Thank You, Francesca"

"I just showed you the way. You solved your problem."

I then walked to her and hugged her, "Still, thank you," I whispered in her ear.

"Call me if you need anything," she whispered in my ear and stuffed a piece of paper in my pocket. We pulled apart and she walked toward the door.

"Goodbye Cullens," she whispered and was gone the next second.

**(A.N. I'm not close to done with this story, but I need ideas. I need ideas, now! Also I read this fanfic about how authors on fan fiction are screwing up some stories. I was wondering are my stories good or not? Can I write good stories or not?) **

**Please R&R**

**Other stories:**

**Old Friends**

**Love Isn't Fair**

**Bella Joins the Mini Pussycat Dolls**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - All recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, but any others are mine and only mine. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (I wish I did but I don't)!**

Chapter 6

"_Dreamless"_

Bella POV

"So Bella, What happened?" asked Alice.

I told them my story of when I was in my room, the hallway, the door, what was in the doors, and everything else that happened.

"I realized after everything that's happened I still haven't reinstalled that trust I once had with you. Now I trust you again, fully and completely," I finished.

Edward leaned over on the couch and hugged me. He pulled me onto his lap and kept hugging me.

"The only way to know if this worked is to sleep," he whispered.

"Wait. Shouldn't we find out how these dreams happened," I said.

"Haven't we established that it was your subconscious the whole time," Rosalie said.

"I have a feeling someone was manipulating the feelings I already had. I don't know, why, I just have a feeling," I whispered.

"Don't be so paranoid, just be happy it's over," Jasper whispered.

"Okay," I snuggled closer to his chest.

"Oh Bella, I got a call while you were unconscious. A new vampire family is coming to live with us. They just called out of the blue, it was strange really. The coven consists of two adult figures, and three teens; two girls, and a boy," Carlisle explained.

"Okay, can't wait to-," I was cut off as I drifted into a dreamless slumber.

"Good morning Bella," I was woken up by a chirpy voice.

"Good morning Alice," I responded. It really is a good morning.

"Where is Edward?" I asked.

"He had to go hunting. He should be back any minute," Alice said.

I sat up in bed and looked around. I was in the bad Edward got for me when I slept over.

"Oh my god, I slept here. What about Charlie?" I asked.

"I told him we were having a sleep over," she explained.

"Thank You," I said.

"I also got some clothes for you. I'll let you get changed," she said as she held up a pile of folded clothes.

"Thank You," I responded as she slipped out the door.

I changed into the classic Alice picked outfit. A blue tank top, a jean mini skirt, blue ballet flats and she included a jean jacket that matched the skirt.

Like she could read my mind she came back in the second I was done dressing.

"You look amazing," she said.

She then took my hand and led me downstairs. We sat on the couch and started watching some crappy TV.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"They went hunting too. I didn't have to go so I volunteered to stay with you," she answered.

Just then the door opened up and Edward came running up to me and took me in his arms. He started kissing my neck and side of my face.

"Gosh Edward," Emmet teased.

Just then the doorbell rang and Carlisle ran to answer. In came five vampires. The first one I looked at was a gorgeous blonde vampire. I focused on where I've seen her before and gasped.

**Please Review**

**Other stories:**

**Old Friends**

**Love Isn't Fair**

**Bella Joins the Mini Pussycat Dolls**

**Bella Gets Bitten By A Leech (new)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - All recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, but any others are mine and only mine. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (I wish I did but I don't)!**

Chapter 7

"_Angelina"_

Bella POV

I started hyperventilating.

"Excuse me," I yelled as I ran upstairs to Edward's room.

I heard some one whisper, "I'll talk to her," and another whisper, "She doesn't do this a lot, really."

I sat on Edward's sofa and put my hand to my chest. Alice burst through the door and walked over to me. She sat beside me and put a hand on my back. She rubbed soothing circles on my back. I focused on Edward's CD collection and breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth.

When my breathing came back to a normal pattern, Alice spoke, "So, what happened?"

"That girl downstairs was the same girl from my dream, Alice. She's going to steal Edward from me, like in my dream," I replied frantically.

"Bella Edward loves you. He would never let someone take him away from you. I'm a little worried about that girl though."

"Okay I'm ready to go down there," I said as I stood up and mad my way to the door. Alice gave me a big hug, and then we walked downstairs hand in hand.

I saw the Cullens and the new family sitting in various spots around the room all with eyes on me. I felt the blood rise into my cheeks.

Alice sat on the couch by Jasper and I saw Edward had moved to the loveseat and walked over to him. I sat on the arm of the chair.

"I'm very sorry about running out; I was just reminded of something very painful," I explained. All of the curios gazes turned to understanding, except for one. The blonde was glaring at me and sizing up every part of me, from my head to me toes.

She was beautiful, she had blonde hair that cascaded down her back and loose strands that went down her chest naturally, but looked professionally done. Her lips were thick and she had piercing blue eyes that looked as though they were mixed with green. Her eyebrows were beautifully sculpted and so was her body. Jealousy pulsed through me.

"It's okay. I would like you to meet my family. I'm Robert and this is my wife Olivia, my son Gavin, and my daughters Alison, and Angelina," Robert explained. So the girls name was Angelina; the name fit her. It was beautiful, just like her.

I waved at the family; Alison gave me a small wave, Gavin smiled at me and nodded, and Olivia said a small, "Hi." Of course Angelina did nothing.

Carlisle then spoke up, "You met everyone else, except my daughter Alice and Edward's girlfriend Bella."

After Carlisle said that Edward pulled me from the arm of the seat to his lap and whispered, "I love you." Everyone could hear it though. I saw Angelina smirk.

That's when it happened.

Edward froze his mouth by my ear. Everyone was quiet and no one was moving.

"Wha-," Angelina stood up and cut me off.

"They're frozen," she answered my un asked question.

She stepped closer to me, "Is this a dream, or is it reality."

She stepped closer, "Poor little human thinks she's gone crazy," she teased.

"You, you caused my dreams. Didn't you?"

She started clapping, "You're smarter than I gave you credit for."

"Best believe little human, things can only go down hill from here. That dream you had of me and your precious Edward won't be a dream for much longer,"

"How did you do it?" I asked.

"It's my power. I can manipulate dreams, which is what I did to you. It was easy considering you already had so many insecurities. I was hoping you'd run yourself out of his life, but it seems I have to do it for you. Remember you don't always need to be asleep to dream," she explained. She backed up to the couch and sat down.

Then everything was back to normal. Everyone's gaze shifted to me, since I was still standing.

"Bella, What's wrong?" Edward asked me.

"I'm sorry. I'm really tired. I have to go home," I whispered frantically. I ran upstairs and grabbed the clothes from Edward's room. I ran back downstairs to Edward.

"Let's go," he said.

"Uhm, no, I'll walk," I shouted as I neared the door.

"Bell-," someone cut him off.

"I'll take her home," Alice whispered.

Edward ran to me and kissed me on the forehead. He leaned down and whispered, "we'll talk later. I love you."

"I love you too," I responded. I caught Angelina out of the corner off my eye, she was smirking.

I had enough of her. I stood on my toes and pressed my lips to Edward's. He was shocked, but then wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped mine around his neck.

I pulled away from a dazed Edward and walked to Alice. We drove in silence, until we reached my house. I turned to her and told her about what happened. She looked shocked and worried.

"Bella I don't know what to say," she whispered.

"Nothing for now, we'll think of something later."

I stepped out of the car and ran into my house, praying I wouldn't fall asleep.

**This is what I think Angelina looks like (The celebrity may be familiar) - Review**

**Other stories:**

**Old Friends**

**Love Isn't Fair**

**Bella Joins the Mini Pussycat Dolls**

**Bella Gets Bitten By a Leech (new)**

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - All recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, but any others are mine and only mine. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (I wish I did but I don't)!**

Chapter 8

"_Here We Go Again"_

Bella POV

I walked into my house and waved bye to Alice as she drove off. I saw a note taped to the fridge and walked over to it.

_Bella_

_I have to work late tonight. I'll be back after midnight, so don't wait up. _

_I love you!_

_- Dad_

Being alone right now did not help my nerves. What did Angelina mean by you don't need to be asleep to dream. Knowing someone can control my thoughts makes me worry so much. At least I know I'm not going insane.

Maybe I should just leave, if things get bad. Edward deserves someone pretty, and graceful. Not someone plain and clumsy.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by a loud banging on the door.

_I walked over, opened the door, and saw Angelina at the door. She then took my throat and pushed me into a wall. _

"_Help…… me," I squeaked out. _

"_No ones here to help you pathetic human," she yelled. Then behind her I saw a familiar silhouette coming toward me, Edward. I barley made him out because of the dark dots starting to cloud my vision._

"_Edward…. Save me." _

"_I'm tired of saving you. It's not meant to be. Get over it and leave me alone," he yelled harshly and punched me in the stomach. I gasped for air, but couldn't get it because of Angelina's hold on my neck. Then out of no where she dropped me and turned toward Edward. They shared a passionate kiss and then turned to leave. I felt so helpless on the ground panting for air. That's when I heard some one shouting my name. _

"_Bella_, Bella." Some one was rubbing soothing circles on my lower back.

I looked behind me expecting to see Alice or Edward but instead I saw the girl I remembered to be Alison. She was beautiful with her curly brown hair and perfect girl next door features.

"What-gasp- are you- gasp- doing- gasp- here?"

"We needed to talk to you about Angelina, when we saw you on the ground gasping for air," she explained.

"It was so real. I didn't even close my eyes," I cried. Then I felt myself being lifted into the air. I looked up and saw Gavin. He looked like a mix between an Abercrombie model and a skater boy. He had messy blackish brown hair and was very handsome.

He laid me down on the couch and Alison sat beside me and he sat in Charlie's chair.

"Bella we know what Angelina is doing to you and we want to help you. She isn't supposed to use her powers, but she insists on using to get her way. Gosh she is so-," her rant was cut off by Gavin's low fake cough. She mumbled a low sorry and then I realized something.

"Aren't the Cullens going to realize you aren't there?"

"We said we had to go hunting which we did, but then we came here to talk to you," she explained.

"Plus we just wanted to get over Angelina's shameless flirting with Edward," added Gavin. WHAT?!

They must have sensed my nervousness because Alison shot him a 'fix it' look and he quickly shouted, "But, he didn't flirt back."

"In fact he'd be here right now if it weren't for Esme insisting he needed to hunt, before he saw," Alison jumped in.

"We should go before he come and gets the wrong idea," Gavin insisted.

"You never actually helped me thought," I pointed out.

"There really is no way to beat her. For now trust Edward and your love, it's to strong not to," she whispered before she gave me a hug and walked to the door.

Gavin hugged me too and whispered, "she may be pretty, but inside there's nothing there." He gave me a knowing smile and walked to the door with Alison.

I laid my body on the couch and collapsed. Just when it was getting better, everything comes apart again. Great, here we go again.

**(A.N I will try to update tomorrow, but if I can't, I won't be able to update till next week because I'm leaving for a people to people leadership thing on Monday. I**

**I'll try to update tomorrow but I may not get to it.)**

**Please Review**

**Other stories:**

**Old Friends**

**Love Isn't Fair**

**Bella Joins the Mini Pussycat Dolls**

**Bella Gets Bitten By a Leech (new)**

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - All recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, but any others are mine and only mine. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (I wish I did but I don't)!**

Chapter 9

"_Flirting"_

Edward POV

I whispered 'I love you" in Bella's ear and the next thing I knew she was standing in front of me looking petrified.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry. I'm really tired. I have to go home," she whispered frantically. She ran upstairs then and came down a minute later. I walked over to her.

"Let's go," I said.

"Uhm, no, I'll walk," she shouted as I neared the door.

"Bell-," Alice cut me off.

"I'll take her home," Alice whispered.

I ran to her and kissed her on the forehead. I leaned down and whispered, "We'll talk later. I love you." I was definitely going to talk to her. She was acting so strange, again.

"I love you too," she responded. I saw Bella peak at someone out the corner of her eye and then she got a determined look on her face.

She stood on her toes and pressed her lips to mine. I was shocked, but then wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I was dazed for a second. I was completely. . . . . . dazzled. She pulled away and walked out the door, with Alice following close behind. I touched my lips and played the kiss over and over in my head. I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard Alice's car start.

I walked back over to the loveseat and sat down. Everyone had started their own conversations. Angelina kept staring at me. I never knew what it was like to feel like a piece of meat myself and now I feel bad for the Mountain Lion. She then licked her lips and winked at me.

All of a sudden she got up and sauntered over to me. She sat on the arm of the chair, but was so far off the edge the she could have been on my lap. She started moving her fingers through my hair.

"So Edward, we should probably get to know each other," she said in a seductive tone as she put her hand to my chest. This Angelina was gorgeous, but never could compare to Bella.

"_He is so cute," _I heard her think.

I pushed her hand away from my chest and whispered, "I really should be getting to Bella."

I stood up and realized everyone was watching us.

"Edward you should really go hunting before you see Bella," Esme insisted. That was true.

"In fact, Alison and I have to go hunting too," Gavin shouted. I was about to walk out the house with Gavin and Alison, when Angelina came running behind me and grabbed me arm.

"I'll go with you," she whispered seductively, witch to me sounded stupid. Bella sounds seductive even without trying. I wanted to say no, but instead I ripped my arm away from her and walked into the forest. I heard Gavin, Alison, and Angelina whispering things that I could barley hear. I caught words like 'stop, flirt, girlfriend, and stupid'.

Gavin then attacked a dear, while Alison found a fox. I walked deeper into the forest and could feel Angelina's gaze on me. I then spotted a dear and attacked. When I was done I looked up and saw, guess who, gazing at me lustfully.

She walked over and lifted her finger up to my jaw. She wiped a stray drop of blood off me and then brought it to her mouth. She licked it off her finger and said, "Delicious."

"Listen I have a girlfriend. I love her very much and nothing or no one can change that," I yelled.

"I have no intention of ruining your relationship, but when you realize who the better choice is, I won't need to," she whispered. She turned on her heel and stalked into the forest. It was time to see Bella. I walked out of the forest after getting three more dears. I didn't see Gavin or Alison anymore so I assumed they went back to the house.

I ran to Bella's house. Charlie wasn't there yet, but I still thought I should go through her window and surprise her. I could smell her familiar scent, but when I reached her window I didn't see her. All I saw was a folded note on Bella's bed. A feeling of immense fear washed over me as I unfolded the note and ream Bella's messy hand writing.

_Dear Edward,_

_You are my love and my life, forever and always. I hate leaving you and putting you through the same pain I was put through when you left. I can't really tell you why I have to go; I just have to deal with some thing on my own. I also know who is behind my dreams and I feel it be safer for everyone for you not to know. I've talked to a couple people and had a few visitors that pretty much told me there is nothing I can do, right now. I have to find an old friend who will help me through this. I will come back, I promise on my soul, which already belongs to you. As long as you keep it, you keep the hope for my return. _

_Yours Forever,_

_Bella_

A rack of dry sobs pulsed through me as I re read the note over and over. I laved on Bella's bed. I breathed in the scent that was left on her sheets and pillows. I lay there still, wishing my Bella was there beside me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - All recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, but any others are mine and only mine. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (I wish I did but I don't)!**

**I wish Edward would bite!**

**It's only Bella's right!**

**And they didn't have to fight!**

**Them together 4ever would be a happy sight!**

**Sadly I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 10

"_Running Away"_

Bella POV

After Gavin and Alison left I trudged up the stairs. I opened the door to my room, laid my head on my bed and drifted into another nightmare.

_I was standing on top of the cave in La Plush again. Edward was at the bottom with his hands out for me again. This didn't seem like a nightmare to me. Then I felt a hand on my back. I turned around and saw Angelina. _

"_Bu Bye Bella," she whispered. She raised her hands and pushed me over the edge of the cliff. Her face became farther and farther away. It was then that I realized Edward was going to catch me. I was going to fall into his arms. Wasn't I? _

_Then I hit the water hard with a huge impact. I rose back to the surface and looked around, no one was there. I swam out a few feet, and then I started being pulled toward the cliffs. A fast current was moving me at a rapid speed. Every safety precaution, I every learned seemed so distant now, I couldn't remember anything. _

_I eventually gave up. My knight wasn't coming to save me this time. He wouldn't slay the dragon, because the dragon was his mate to be. _

_I was lost in my thought as my head collided with a hard surface. Then I blanked out. _

I woke up screaming and I had the worst throbbing in my head. These dreams were really starting to hurt me. I decided I had to go find the one person, who knew how to help me. I walked over to my desk drawer and pulled out a small piece of paper. I called the number written on it and a familiar voice answered.

"Ciao Bella, I wondered when I'd be getting your call," they greeted.

"Hey I need your help," I said.

"I'll text you the directions of were to meet me. I will have to take necessary precautions before I see you. Ciao Bella," they explained.

"Bye," I answered. I hung up the phone then sat it on my desk. I started packing some clothes and other things I may need. It was barley a minute before I was texted detailed instructions on where to go. I didn't know if I was heading into more danger or leaving it, but I do know, I could not face Angelina alone.

I wrote Edward a quick, yet heartfelt note and left it on my bed were I knew he would find it. I ran downstairs wrote Charlie a note too, and hopped into my truck. I sped down the highway toward my destination. I rode for about an hour till I was in front of a bunch of woods.

I looked at the text and it said this was were I was suppose to be. I got out of the truck and walked to the edge of the woods. I stopped and stared.

"Boo," someone whispered. I screamed so loud it would hurt the ears of the Brits. I turned to see an old friend laughing their head off.

"You scared me," I scolded.

"Sorry, it was just to funny. Not only do you scare easy, but you are easily fooled."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Our castle isn't in plain view, for obvious reasons, but at the same time it is," they explained.

"What castle?" I asked.

They then took hold of my arm and moved me into the woods.

"Focus your eyes," they instructed.

I did just that and saw the tree trunks and limbs form the outline of a large mansion. I stood back dumbfounded. I see how vampires could see it easier with their enhanced senses.

"Bella, you of all people should know things aren't always what they seem."

**A.N- So who is it? Do u guys know? It's pretty obvious who it is, but I wanted to put u in suspense. This is mostly a filler but still important. Remember to review and check out my other stories. Your reviews really motivate me and I appreciate each and every one! Thank You!**

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - All recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, but any others are mine and only mine. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (I wish I did but I don't)!**

Chapter 11

"_Bella Come Back"_

Edward POV

Bella, Bella, Bella

All I could think about was her and her blush, her smile, her lips, her warmth, her laugh, her voice, and just her in general.

I walked back to my house slowly. What was the rush? My Bella wasn't there. I didn't know where she was.

I ran into my house and everyone gave me quizzical looks.

"How is Bella?" asked Jasper.

"How would I know?" I asked rhetorically.

"What?" asked Emmet.

"She ran away, something about finding someone who could help her." The second said that I ran up to my room. I sat on the bed I bought Bella when she came over. I put my face in my hands and sat there. I didn't even care when someone came and sat beside me.

Alice POV

I already knew why Edward was upset, because I had a vision and knew where Bella was. I was so excited to tell him, but lost all thought when I saw him walk through the door.

Edward looked so defeated as he ran up the stairs to his room. A second after Angelina got up and walked up stairs, "I'll be right back."

Huh, the love of his life just ran away and she is going to flirt with him.

Alison got of the couch she shared with Gavin and ran to the base of the stairs. She looked as if she was checking to see if the coast was clear.

"Alright, I don't know where Bella went, but I do know we need to find a way to get rid of Angelina," she explained. Get rid of. I though she was part of their family.

"Wait, get rid of. That's a little harsh."

The Garret family exchanged nervous looks.

"Angelina isn't exactly a part of the family. You see she is a horrible person. A couple years ago I slipped and attacked a human. She has been holding it over my head for months," explained Robert.

"We are all also afraid of her power. It's a nightmare when the only dreams you get are influenced by a psychotic witch," Alison added.

"She just showed up on our doorstop asking to be in our coven and we couldn't just say 'no'," Olivia jumped in. She looked at Esme and she gave her a reassuring smile. Coven moms share a special bond.

"We had no idea she was so wicked. Every mistake we ever made she would exploit and make it even worse," she added on.

"We would have kicked her out long ago if it wasn't for her power. It's awful, she can take your best memory or worse fear and send it to you, only 10 times worse," Gavin told us.

"Well she is pretty powerful. Hopefully wherever Bella is, she is with someone who can help-," I was cut off by something hitting a wall upstairs. We all stared at each other and ran upstairs.

Edward POV

I looked up from my hands to see Angelina. Gosh, does this girl ever quit. I stared at her and then looked back at my hands. I saw one of her pale hands reach out and grasp my hand.

"I'm sorry your girlfriend disappeared," she whispered. She moved her hand to my knee.

"Poor human was probably going crazy anyway," she moved it higher.

"If I was with you, I'd never leave your side," she moved it from my inner thigh up higher, slowly. I was repulsed and lifted her hand and threw it back to her.

"I'm not interested," I stated calmly. She was silent for a moment then in the next instant I was up against a wall, held up be Angelina.

"Why aren't you? Your psycho girlfriend is gone, out of the picture. I'm here, now," she shouted. Every word was drowned in venom.

I saw my family and The Gerrets coming in through my door.

Just then I peaked into Alice's mind to see Bella walking into a huge mansion, which I recognized. It was considered the Volturi Washington embassy.

I stared back into Angelina's eyes.

"Sorry, but you're not my type," I stated simply. She got a curios look on her face.

I pushed her off me hard , but light enough so I could keep some of my gentleman factor.

"My type is heart shaped faced, deep brown eyed, natural pale skinned, full lipped, long brown haired with gorgeous bangs, completely selfless, an amazing cook, a little clumsy, and she has laughter that fills a room," I explained right before I ran out of the room to find my type, my Bella.

**Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer - All recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, but any others are mine and only mine. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (I wish I did but I don't)!**

Chapter 12

"_Eddie's coming"_

Bella POV

"Thank You for seeing me Francesca," I thanked as we walked up to the giant mansion.

"It was no problem," she replied.

"I'm still confused as to why you took such an interest in me," She stopped abruptly and turned to me.

"I knew from day one someone was manipulating your dreams. Those types of powers sicken me. To take something as joyous as a memory or as precious as a dream and twist it for your own personal gain, is disgusting," she shouted.

"You're completely right- wait. If you knew from day one why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't like to make assumptions, because at the time it was only a hunch. Plus, I didn't want to worry you, you're only human after all," she explained.

"Thanks, I think."

She led me into the giant house and I was shocked at how many vampires were in there. They all turned to stare at me, with their blood red eyes.

Francesca hissed something in Italian to them, then grabbed my arm and dragged me to a large room. It was a study filled with blood red and gold colors. Francesca plopped herself down on the couch and patted the seat across from her and motioned for me to come.

"Some vampires have no control," she sighed.

"How do you keep yourself in control?" I asked.

"I've been around for hundreds of years and I've been around a lot of blood. I drink from humans because it is my choice, I could stop any time," she explained.

"Then why don't you?" I asked.

"It is not the way of the Volturi," she insisted. I decided to drop the subject.

"The person manipulating my dreams is-," she cut me off.

"Angelina Garret," she answered.

"How did you-," she cut off my question.

"There are not many dream manipulators. I know most of them, if not all," she claimed.

"Will you explain how her power works?" I asked.

She spent the next couple of minutes explained the mechanics of Angelina's power. It was really confusing, but I understood it. She could use her mind and dig into someone else's like Edward, except she could find memories and then twist it and play it through the person minds as a dream or thought.

"Everyone says there is no way to beat her," she burst out laughing.

"Except for the obvious, right," she stammered through laughs.

"Huh?" I was so confused.

"Are you really that stupido," she insulted me in Italian, but I knew what it meant. I glared at her.

"Mi dispiace (A.N I'm sorry) the obvious thing to do is to kill Angelina," she said.

"I couldn't kill her," I stammered.

"Well of course not you. Your family if full of vampires, I'm sure one wouldn't mind killing her after all she's put you through."

"Especially that hot vampire boyfriend of yours," she added with a wink.

"I'll be lucky if he even talks to me after running out on him," I sighed.

"If he loves you the least he can do is forgive," she reached across the couch and hugged me. She stiffened as she breathed in my scent.

"Gosh you smell wonderful," she sighed as she pulled away and laid her head back, obviously calming herself.

"I'm so sorry," I exclaimed.

"No problem let me show you to your room," she got up and grabbed my bag of clothes.

We went up to flights of stairs and finally stopped at one floor that seemed deserted. She saw my discomfort, " I don't want anyone bothering you so I cleared everyone out of this floor, plus I have a feeling you wont be alone for long," a smirk formed on her lips at that last comment.

I meant to ask her what she meant by that, but stopped when I saw my room. It was an extravagant room, with a balcony and large queen bed.

"Thank you Frannie," I squealed as I jumped up and hugged her.

"Its- Oh never mind," she scoffed and walked out the door.

I walked slowly toward the bed taking in every inch of the room. I took out my copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ and started reading. I was knocked out my thoughts when there was a knock at my door. I put my book down and ran to the door.

I opened the door and was shocked to find the most handsome bronze haired vampire I've ever seen.

**A.N. People aren't reviewing much anymore. Are you guys still reading? Well anyway to all my readers thank you for supporting me! Please check out my other stories if you have a chance. **

**Please take the time to review, it only takes about a minute and it makes me so much more motivated to right. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer - All recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, but any others are mine and only mine. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (I wish I did but I don't)!**

Chapter 13

"_Reunion" _

Bella POV

I stared at the handsome vampire staring back at me. He then pushed his way into my room and grabbed me by the waist. He twirled me around and hugged me close. He set me on my feet and grabbed my head between his hands.

"Bella (kiss) how could (kiss) you do something (kiss) so incredibly (kiss) reckless (kiss) and stupid," he shouted through kisses.

"I was so scared Edward, scared of you not believing me. I'm so sorry. I love you so much," I whispered.

He held onto me as if I was the most precious thing in the world. He picked me up and walked to my bed.

"Coming into a human blood drinking vampire castle, unprotected no less. Gosh, sometimes I wonder where you get theses ideas."

"You can't have rewards if you don't take risks, Eddie," I hummed childishly.

"You of all people shouldn't be taking risks. And what prey tale is you reward?" He asked.

"You," I answered, "and finding out how to beat Angelina." Edward suddenly got the disgusting smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"When you left I got very upset. She came to "comfort" me," he said comfort in a weird way.

Ohhhhhhhhh!

"By comfort do you mean," I trailed off suggestively. He nodded his head. I groaned and fell on the bed. Edward followed suit and lay beside me.

"Bella, why did you keep me in the dark about this?" he asked.

"I was worried you wouldn't believe a beautiful goddess like Angelina could ever do wrong. Also part of me thought you would believe I was crazy if I told you," I added a giggle at the end.

"Bella, the only goddess I see is you," he whispered in my ear.

"As for the craziness goes. Your not that far off," I hit him playfully on the arm.

"I wouldn't have you any other way," he finished.

I turned my head and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"So, when are we going back to Forks?" I asked.

"I guess since we have this huge room all to ourselves, we can take a quick vacation before going back.

"Good because I am beat," I finished with a huge yawn. He moved me so I was in his arms. The last thing I heard was goodnight Bella before I drifted of to sleep.

**A.N. I need a good name for a sequel for this story, can you all help me out! There is still two more chapters of this though, don't worry. **

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer - All recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, but any others are mine and only mine. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (I wish I did but I don't)!**

**A.N. I had an idea of where I wanted this to go and then an Anonymous reviewer named Cris spit my idea back to me. So I've decided I will use Cris and I's idea for this. Thanks Cris! This is dedicated to you! **

Chapter 14

"_My love"_

Edward POV

I watched my angel sleep. She was so calm and peaceful.

All of a sudden I felt my mind was being twisted and morphed. Images flashed through my head.

_Bella was laying beside me in our meadow. We were talking and laughing, and then she changed into a gorgeous blonde vampire. I recognized her, Angelina. _

Angelina was beautiful, smart, funny, and everything I wanted. She was a vampire, who actually wanted me.

_I saw myself playfully tackle Angelina to the sofa in my room_

"_You are a very terrifying monster," she teased._

I saw images of Bella, she didn't appeal to me at all. She was plain, weak, and fragile. I despise her. Every memory we've every had I looked at as a sick reminder of the disgusting creature lying beside me.

Images of Angelina, as the beautiful angel she is filled my mind. How could I have spent so much of my life without her? I love Angelina. I looked beside me at the hideous creature. I pushed her away from me.

Bella POV

I woke to a rough push. I looked at Edward who was staring at me like I was some disease.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked.

"You," he answered roughly. He then got out of the bed and walked toward the door.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked.

"Everything," he answered.

"I hate you _Isabella Swan_," he spat my name like it was swear word.

He left the room and I sat there stunned. Why would he say those things? What did I do? Then something hit me. . . . . Angelina!

I ran downstairs, but Edward was gone. I ran straight into Francesca.

"Bella, I tried to stop him, but he told me awful things about you and I was shocked," she told me.

I told her how I knew it was Angelina, and then I told her what happened in my room. After that I fell to my knees and my body broke out into loud sobs.

I stood up and Francesca wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I have to go find him," I cried.

"Bella what about your clothes?" she asked.

"I don't care," I wailed as I ran out of the door towards my truck.

Edward POV

I was speeding down the highway towards my house and the love of my life. I pulled into the driveway and parked the Volvo. I ran inside the door at vampire speed.

Everyone was sitting around normally.

"Where's Angelina?" I asked.

"Why would you want to find her?" asked Alice.

"I love her and want to be with her forever," I said proudly. Everyone exchanged curious looks.

"Edward dear, Where is Bella?' asked Esme.

"Why would I care about that piece of crap? Our whole relationship has been nothing but a series of unfortunate events. I hate her," I yelled.

"What?" exclaimed everyone.

"I've realized I love Angelina," I shouted.

"I love you too," came a voice from beside me. I turned and saw my angel. I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me. We shared a passionate kiss. Something about the kiss wasn't the same as other kisses I've had and I had this strange feeling I've shared more passionate kisses with someone else. It was still an amazing show of love.

We were interrupted, when the doorbell rang.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer - All recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, but any others are mine and only mine. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (I wish I did but I don't)!**

Chapter 15

"_The End"_

Bella POV

I walked up to the Cullen porch and rang the doorbell. The door opened seconds later by Alice. I stepped through the door and started talking frantically, "Alice, I think something is wrong wit-," I stopped my sentence when I saw Edward with his arms around Angelina.

"I know Bella, I know," she muttered to herself more than me.

I stomped over to Angelina, "What did you do?" I asked. I already knew what she did, but I just wanted her to admit it.

"Wait, don't answer that. You couldn't find your own true love so you had to steal mine," I screamed. She lunged for me, but _my_ Edward held her back.

"The worst part is I can't even fight you," I screeched.

"I'd be happy to give you what you want. I'm fine with an unfair advantage," she countered.

"You already have one. It's really sad the only way you can get a man is by messing with his mind," I snapped.

"At least I have one," she shouted.

"Yeah mine," I muttered loud enough for her to hear. By this time Alice was holding me so I broke away from her.

"You sick witch. What's wrong with you?" I asked rhetorically.

That's when Edward snarled at me and raised his hand to slap me, when another pale hand stopped it.

"Please tell me you weren't going to do what I thought you were," snarled Emmet. Edward jerked his hand away.

"Nothings wrong with me Bella. I have love and that's all I need. It's a dream come true," Angelina whispered. She was now standing in front of me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Bella, Bella," she sighed, "poor, stupid Bella," she grabbed my shoulder and threw me into the wall. She slowly sauntered over to me.

"This is your worst nightmare and my dream," she giggled, "And all Edward remembers about your relationship is the bad times, and all the good memories he shared with me."

I got up slowly and brushed past her toward Edward.

"Tell me you don't remember. Tell me you don't love me. Tell me I mean nothing. Tell me this doesn't mean anything," I tried to kiss him, but he pushed me away.

"I don't love you, you mean nothing to me, and yeah I remember. I remember all the pain you've caused me," he spat at me.

"This isn't you, Edward. Remember _La Tua Cantante_, the meadow, the prom, and Romeo and Juliet," I saw a flick of remembrance pass through him, but it faded quickly.

"You're a very terrifying monster," I teased the same way I did in his room.

"Bella," he whispered, like he was remembering.

"I'm your brand of heroin, and your lamb," I whispered, "Please remember the good times. Please," I begged him.

"Bella," he whispered again. He didn't look at me. He said it like he was trying to convince himself something.

"Yes," I answered.

Angelina stomped over, "You couldn't leave well enough alone, could you." She then slapped me across the face; the impact sent me down to the ground.

"Bella," Edward roared.

He rushed over to me, but was stopped by Angelina. She pulled him into a kiss. My heart sank as he wrapped his arms around her. I started balling.

"This isn't over Angelina. You won't win," I snarled.

She then wrapped her arm around Edward's neck.

"It looks to me like I already have," she laughed. I ran out of the house and toward my truck, when all of the Cullens and Garrets followed. I couldn't talk to them; it would remind me to much of _him_. I also didn't want their pity or sympathy for something that was out of my control.

I waved at them and gave a small smile to Alice. I turned the key and gutted out of the driveway.

Mark my words someway; somehow I'll get Edward back, because some dreams don't come true.

(A.N That's the end. The sequel will be about Bella's quest to get Edward back)

There are a couple of things I would like help with please!

Do you want Angelina to die?

Do you want Bella to be turned into a vampire?

Do you want her to have a kind of boyfriend if they somehow meet up?

Tell me if you like these sequel titles (I hate most of the):

A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

Nightmare in Dreamland

Dreaming of You

Please give me any suggestions, on titles, and plot!

I'll take any suggestions.

Review and give final thoughts on story.

Please check out my other stories:

Love Isn't Fair

Old Friends

Bella Joins The Mini Pussycat Dolls

Bella Gets Bitten By A Leech

**Please Review**


	16. Sequal

The Sequel is up and it's called Nightmare In Dreamland, that maybe changed though

The Sequel is up and it's called Nightmare In Dreamland, that maybe changed though!


	17. Sequal continued

I started the sequel, Nightmare in Dreamland back up. If you're still interested, check it out.


End file.
